Others Care
by blackdragon157
Summary: Ruwalk and Tetheus were send on a mission. However, the sorrow of his two friends was distracting Ruwalk to focus. Will he be the same or will it change him. Can Tetheus let Ruwalk know he was not alone?   Tetheus;Ruwalk


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dragon Knights; they all belong to the magnificent Mineko Ohkami, all praiser her! This is actually my first story of using the characters only without using one of my made up character. Please don't be hateful of this story please, but I hope you enjoy the story.

Plot: Ruwalk wasn't the same when two of his best friends had died from Nadil's attack. So, Lord Lykouleon sends Tetheus and Ruwalk on a mission. Will Ruwalk ever be the same or will the sorrow of his two friends change him? Can Tetheus let Ruwalk know that he isn't alone?

Others Care

In the deep of the demon forest in Draqueen, Black Dragon Officer Tetheus and Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk were send on a mission to kill demons that were wreaking havoc in Memphis. Ruwalk kept quiet most of the way. There were two split roads. "Let me see the map, Ruwalk." Tetheus said. "...I thought you had it." Ruwalk said while pointing at him. They both sighed. They look at the split road. "Now what?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus sighed. "Let's go left." Tetheus suggested. They went left and saw how much deeper they were in the demon forest. Tetheus summoned his sword, because he can sense alot of demons nearby. Ruwalk then summoned his sword. They suddenly heard hissing all around them. Tetheus' back was against Ruwalk's. "Can you tell where they are coming from?" Ruwalk asked. "It's all around us." Tetheus said while trying to find where the demons were hiding. Two nearly caught them off guard. When Ruwalk was about to finish one of them off, the memories of Kai-Stern and Alfeegi came back, catching him off guard. The demon slammed Ruwalk to the nearest tree. The demon nearly attacked him. He heard a clang. He opened his eyes and saw Tetheus deflecting the demon's attack with his sword. "Ruwalk, snap out of it!" Tetheus yelled. Ruwalk then slashed the demon with his sword when Tetheus was distracting it. Ruwalk dropped to his knees. He felt Tetheus' hand on one of his shoulders. "You okay, Ruwalk?" Tetheus asked. He nods. Tetheus sighed, because he knew that Ruwalk was lying. "Can you move?" Tetheus asked. He stood up, but nearly dropped to the ground. He didn't want Tetheus to worry about him. Tetheus sighed once more. "Put your arm around my shoulder." Tetheus said. Ruwalk sighed. Tetheus put Ruwalk's arm around his shoulder and Tetheus put his arm around Ruwalk's waist, helping him stand up. He helped him walked. "Let's get to the nearest town and stay there for the night." Tetheus suggested. Ruwalk sighed. Tetheus stares at him. "You okay?" Tetheus asked. Ruwalk then stared at him, but then looked away. "I'm fine..." Ruwalk said while sighing. "I know you're lying, Ruwalk. You really can't fool me." Tetheus said while getting a better grip. Ruwalk stares at him shocked. Tetheus sighed. "We'll talk about it later. We need to get out of the demon forest." Tetheus said while looking around, trying to see if any more demons would show up. Ruwalk stares at the sky. He misses Alfeegi and Kai-Stern. The castle was never the same when they both passed away when Nadil's forces attacked the castle, leaving Ruwalk and Tetheus the remaining two officers in the dragon tribe.

Soon, Tetheus and Ruwalk got out of the demon forest and found the nearest town, which was Memphis. They got a hotel room, which had two seperate beds. Tetheus sits Ruwalk down on the side of the bed, then sat down next to him. "What's really wrong, Ruwalk?" Tetheus asked. He sighed. "...it's my fault that they are dead. If I came sooner, Alfeegi and Kai-Stern would still be alive." Ruwalk said. Tetheus sighed. He then rubbed his friend's back for comfort. "It's not your fault, Ruwalk. Things can happen that you're not prepared for." Tetheus said in a gentle voice. Ruwalk was silent. Tetheus kept rubbing his friend's back. Ruwalk then leaned his head against Tetheus' shoulder. Tetheus sighed and kept rubbing Ruwalk's back for comfort. "It's okay..." Tetheus whispered. Ruwalk soon pulled away, staring at Tetheus. Tetheus soon notice something. "What is it?" Ruwalk asked. Tetheus stares at the window. "Demons. There's two of them." Tetheus said. They soon found the demons. Tetheus managed to kill the demon he was facing. Tetheus soon notice a third demon that was behind Ruwalk. "Ruwalk, behind you!" Tetheus yelled. Ruwalk was too occupied with the demon he was facing. The demon was about to attack Ruwalk from behind. Ruwalk then felt someone pushing him out of the way. He saw Tetheus got stabbed in the shoulder, then got pinned to the wall. "Tetheus!" Ruwalk yelled. He slashed the two demons and killed them in a second. He ran to Tetheus. "Tetheus, wake up!" Ruwalk yelled. He was loosing alot of blood. Ruwalk put Tetheus' arm around his shoulder, helping him up. "R...Ruwalk..." Tetheus whispered. "Save your strength, Tetheus...you're going to be okay." Ruwalk said. He didn't want to lose Tetheus either. Ruwalk sat him on the bed, covering the injury with the bandages he packed. When Ruwalk was done, Ruwalk sat in a chair, then fell asleep. A few days later, Tetheus soon wakes up, finding himself in the bed in the hotel. He sat up and looked around. He wince from the pain that was on his shoulder. He then remembered what happened. He suddenly felt arms around his shoulders. It was Ruwalk. Tetheus wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him in return. "Ruwalk...you're not alone." Tetheus said. Ruwalk pulled away staring at him. "What?" Ruwalk asked. "...I'm your friend, Ruwalk. I'm going to be there for you, every step of the way. So, you're not alone." Tetheus said while smiling gently. Ruwalk smiled and embrace his friend once more. Tetheus' wound soon healed and they headed back to the castle. Once again, they got lost in the demon forest. "If we only had the map." Tetheus said. Ruwalk looked away embarresed, thinking it was his fault that Tetheus and himself was lost in the forest. Ruwalk stared at the wound on Tetheus' shoulder. Tetheus noticed that Ruwalk was staring at him. "It wasn't your fault, Ruwalk. I did it on my own free will." Tetheus said. Ruwalk stares at him. Tetheus smirked at him. Ruwalk smiled back. Tetheus stares at the trees. "Ruwalk, try climbing on top of that tree and see if you can find a way out of the forest." Tetheus said. Ruwalk nods. Tetheus helped him on one of the branch of the tree. "What about you?" Ruwalk asked. "If demons show up, I'll distract them so I can buy you some time." Tetheus said while getting his sword out. Ruwalk managed to climb to the top of the tree. He managed to see the town and the castle from the north. Ruwalk then climbed back down to where Tetheus was. A branch that was supporting him suddenly broke. He suddenly felt something soft underneath him. He opened his eyes and saw that his fall was broken down by Tetheus. It was unfortunate for Tetheus though, being at the bottom of the pile. "Ow..." Tetheus mumbled. Ruwalk blushed. "S..sorry, Tetheus! The branch broke that I was sitting on top of." Ruwalk said. Tetheus looked at him. "...it's fine..." Tetheus said. Ruwalk got off of Tetheus, then helped Tetheus to his feet. "You okay?" Ruwalk asked. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Tetheus said while brushing the leaves off of his trench coat. Soon they got out of the forest and found themeselves at Draqueen. They arrived at the castle, seeing Lord Lykouleon waiting for them. "I was pretty worried about you two. But it looks like you're both okay." Lord Lykouleon said. Tetheus nods politely at Lord Lykouleon. Tetheus stares at Ruwalk and smirked at him, then walked inside the castle. Lord Lykouleon stares at Ruwalk. "So, Tetheus helped you out, huh?" Lord Lykouleon asked. Ruwalk smiled. "Yeah..." Ruwalk said. He walked inside the castle with Lord Lykouleon, following his friend from behind.

The End!

I think Ruwalk did bond with Tetheus during the series, making me want to make a story about these two.


End file.
